Bed frames typically have side rails and several cross support members which span the distance across side rails to support a mattress and box spring. Due to its large size, bed frames are typically stored and shipped in a disassembled state to provide for ease of handling and to save storage space. Once delivered, the bed frame is assembled by delivery men or the end user.
Bed frames are often difficult to assemble due to the various components involved as well as due to the larger size of the components. The assembly of a bed frame requires securing together the components of the bed frame with various fastening mechanisms. Various hand tools are required to tighten screws, nuts, bolts, and other fastening mechanisms, each of which may require a distinct tool. Users self-assembling a bed frame may not have the array of tools needed for putting together the bed frame. As such, manufacturers may include a set of tools along with the bed frame. Such inclusion of tools, and the subsequent assembling of the bed frame may be cumbersome for individuals, due to having to follow assembly instructions and identifying and laying out fastening mechanisms and their assembly tools. As an alternate to self assembly, delivery men are often tasked with the assembly of the bed frame. However, due to having to assemble bed frames at various delivery locations, tools may be misplaced from one delivery location to another. Furthermore, the assembly of bed frames that require specific tools is cumbersome in general. Eliminating the need for additional tools during assembly would improve efficiency.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a bed frame assembly that can be easily assembled and/or disassembled without the use of any tools.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a bed frame assembly that can be adjusted to accommodate mattresses of different sizes.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a bed frame assembly that is cost efficient and capable of bearing more strength than traditional angled steel bed frames.